


Dark magic

by Alexasnow



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, F/M, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyra has taken to practicing blood magic being a novice she has no idea whom she has woken from his slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The chase

I had been practicing blood magic in secret for months now, I must of thought myself too clever to be caught, as with the power grows ego, and I thought I was untouchable, as you may have guessed I got caught and kicked out of my community, it was only a little bit of blood magic I didn't understand what the fuss was about, they over reacted exiling me for what could only be considered cheap parlor tricks, they told me it would lead to dark magic, they didn't know what they were talking about, the freedom from right and wrong and even consequence it was thrilling and addictive which only pointed the towns people’s concerns as genuine, as I left the village I had grown up in, I left vowing to come back stronger, they would soon see the error of their ways forcing me out into the cold to fend for myself, I didn't need their leash disguised as law and order.

The wind howled outside, the winds were strong and they brought the hint of frost in the air, cut to bone, I could feel the cold envelope me but I was used to it now. I had been an exiled nomad for some time, having to stay one step ahead of a pursuer, I never made the mistake of looking back once I heard that cry, I knew I had to flee for my life. The skies opened and the rain beat down heavily sweeping with the wind. This cave was like many I had called shelter, cold and dank, but enough of a shield from the storms that now swept the land, I pulled my knees to my chest, folding in upon myself, conserving what little body heat I had left. My tired eyes swept the terrain, sleep was a luxury I could ill afford, I had to remain alert. I closed my eyes, as they watered it was refreshing, eased the dull ache in my eyes and head. Food was also a rare luxury, I had to steal, when I got the chance, I had to learn to live somehow.  
As I had left the village weeks ago, something or someone followed me, it gave chase that night and it has not stopped since. It invades my dreams, like dark magic it draws me in to end me, I do not know what slight I have caused this beast but in hunts me down. I cannot rest I must keep moving, sleep is a danger to me, I find I can drift into a dreamless sleep in the daytime but it is short, I am always reminded of its presence.  
It has drawn close only one time both in my nightmares and waking. In my nightmare I could feel that sense of dread take hold of me, knowing I need only to turn upon my heels to be confronted with this demon. I turned to see it, a black dog, a symbol of legend, a representation of death itself sent to claim me, I am paralyzed, I see it motion toward me.

I woke with a start, I hold to my chest, my heart beats hard enough to feel, I am thankful it was only a nightmare, I gasp, the dog is in the distance, a man shaped figure walked with him, I could feel their intense stare upon me, I did not wait to confront them I ran as fast as my legs would take me, I escaped but that had been close enough for me to know the danger I was facing.

I had grown up around magic, my mother taught me of it and all the good it could do, my father who had hoped for a son taught me of its dangers, he put aside his misgivings of teaching a woman to fight, he taught me in secret as he wished for me to be safe from the world and its dangers. I was lucky to have that time with him, whenever he would talk of women's roles when he had an audience, I would close my eyes and recall our sword play and how he spoke to me like an equal, it would make me able to withstand chores and slurs for I knew his heart, he had to hide it for both our sakes but I smiled knowingly.  
My mother wasn't a traditional woman as she taught me magic but for good and protection only she never taught me the dark magic, she would not be proud of the magic I was currently practicing it was blood magic, maybe I had summoned my silent stalker in my novice like enthusiasm for stretching the limits of my new found power, the dark must be drawn to blood magic and the more I used it the closer my pursuer felt to me as it seemed like he was able to sense it and therefore sense me.  
This magic was dangerous and powerful as was the sorcerer that now hunted me. My mother had told me of dark mages who has slowly lost their humanity and sanity the more they used dark magic but she had never warned me of the more imminent dangers, whom ever this was he was more powerful than me and they were bent on catching me.

I waited for the storm to abate enough for me to continue, I walked against the strong resistance of the wind, barely able to see two foot in front of me, I could see distant shapes, it was a town I hadn't happened upon one in weeks, my tired muscles led me toward what I hoped would be food and rest. I shielded my eyes from the rain to look up at the sign; it was an inn of some kind I couldn't make out the name.  
I opened the door, every customer making merry went silent as I entered, hushed whispers and stares greeted my arrival. They must not be used to seeing a woman i soldiers armour, my father gave me this I would not remove it to please anyone.  
I marched to the barman "do you have a room?"

"We do.."

I could see he was about to argue but I put my coin upon the bar and he grew silent, eyeing me curiously then snatching the money. He showed me away from the festivities in the inn up to a small room with a bed, he begrudgingly brought the good and drink I asked for. I preferred my own company of late as this sorcerer could of chose take over a man or woman to convey a threat or deliver one. I sat upon the hard bed, still the most comfortable thing I had sat upon in weeks. I slowly and cautiously removed my armour and chain mail, placing it lovingly aside my bed. I massaged my aching neck and shoulders.

"Allow me"

A familiar voice crooned from my doorway, I grasped the hilt of my sword for fear it was not whom I thought. It was I looked up to see a face that now bore proof of age and scars but not enough to detract from his handsome face, his dark features made him look masculine and strong, I recall him looking neither the last time I laid eyes upon him. I smile welcomingly, he strolled over, he is also taller than I recall. He pulls up behind me and begins to massage my shoulders, his touch is firm but very relaxing.  
"mmmm"

I groan softly. He stops. I sigh in disapproval. I turn to face were he has sat himself comfortably "why did you stop Kian?"

"I don't want you to get used to it"

He laughs, his voice is deep and smooth. I recall him as a clumsy, with a high pitched screechy voice, even as he grew he was the same but he had left and obviously become a man in these past 10 years, I cried when he left, we had been good friends, I was sad to lose him. Thankfully this meant he would be unaware of my exile. Now he was a very handsome man I couldn't deny it, every time I met his gaze I felt myself blush. "So I have been fighting in battles becoming a solider, what of you?"

"Me there is not much to tell I am afraid"

"How do you find yourself here?"

"On my travels"

"Travels were we grew up is a fair distance, why do you travel so far?"

"Tell of your victorious battles?"

I desperately try to change the subject as I like the manner in which he looks upon me now, I do not wish it to change, he raises his eyebrow but doesn't probe any further, he tells me happily if his bravery and ingenuity, I am proud of him, his enthusiasm and attention to detail makes me feel like I am there with him, he makes me laugh with tales of foolish acts and makes me squeeze his hand upon the sad tales of loss. We get reacquainted in a whirlwind of stories, after he finishes a final tale he looks to me.  
“So what of love?"

"Love?, I do not know of it"

"I am surprised, you have grown to be a very beautiful woman"

"You know me I am like my mother I am not traditional so no man is drawn to me, I will not bow to any man unless he earns my respect"

"Yes you talk like your mother, bold and fierce but there is something else I cannot put my finger on, your changed somehow"

I feel flattered by the comparison, my mother was an amazing woman, strong, strange and proud, I would always be glad to be like her but fearful of the difference he speaks of, can he see the darkness within me growing, I must detract his attention. "So what of you?" I asked swiftly. 

"I have been too busy fighting battles to find a wife"

He laughs heartily. He looks to me again but this is a look I haven't seen before it’s like he is searching my face for answers. I hold his gaze, he drops his eyes to my ample bosom, I shift nervously under his scrutiny. He is breathing heavily, he reaches toward my shirt nervously half expecting me to bat his advance away. I don't, he begins to pull away the string holding the material together at the top slowly revealing more cleavage, he takes his time as if he were drinking in these images to last him. He breaths out sharply, pulling my top over my head, tossing it aside.  
He doesn't say a word he pulls me down so I am lying on the bed, he crawls over me stopping at my breasts, he stares appreciatively at them, the frustration builds within me as he stares, just before I beg him into action he leans close to left breast, the nipple hard and begging for his touch. He finally artfully licks nipple, back and forth and then he sucks harshly, I grip his muscular shoulders, crying out as he repeats the motion on my right breast. A trick of the dim light makes his face appear changed, I look again, all is as it was, I relax, I close my eyes momentarily. 

My eyes flash open as I feel his hand around my throat, I grasp at his hand, it will not budge, the grip loosens as he draws close whispering in my ear, this voice is not his “I have you right where I want you”  
He pins my arms down above my head, his grip so tight his fingers crush my wrists, I cry out in pain “No that sound is not as delicious as that cry of pleasure as I took my tongue to your breast, hmm I would rather play with you myself but for now this vessel will suffice”

It is the sorcerer, he has possessed my old friend, I knew that look was strange, I pull at my painful wrists, I cannot budge his hands, the sorcerer loses his connection with my friend as his grip around my wrists is released quickly, he jolts back to the end of the bed, his eyes are wide, he has no idea what’s happened, he will assume he is to blame “I didn’t mean to hurt you at all, I, I didn’t mean to be so forward, I – I…” he trailed off. Before I can comfort him or convince him of his innocence he leaves hastily, leaving me nursing my aching wrists and an odd sense of frustration, whom ever had been in control of that tongue had known how I desired to be touched, my body longed for it to continue, the light peaking in the window tells me why the spell broke, daybreak had aided my escape but from what or whom I was no longer sure.

I awoke to the continued blinding light of day streaming in my window, it took me a few moments to recall were I was and what had happened, it had been a close call last night, this sorcerer was stronger than I thought but he also seemed quiet distracted from what had seemed to me to be a clear need to kill me, I felt confused by last night, I had delighted in the touch of my friend and the man the possessed him, I had not considered either man in that light, one due to my prior knowledge of him and the other because I assumed he wanted me dead, I had not considered for a second that he wanted anything else of me, the desire in his eyes told me otherwise.


	2. The lesser of two evils?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night Kyra must put distance between her and the sorcerer but has she stayed in one place too long?

I pulled myself up begrudgingly from the solid mattress slowly unclear as to when my next chance to rest would be, I had to keep a distance from this sorcerer, I donned my armor with care, it was my last connection to my father blood aside and I had no intention of disrespecting it, being my only valuable possession. I no longer have any of my magical supplies to hand and I had yet to commit the spells to memory, they were new and I had made a few changes, I had used my blood this may have bound me to the spell and it is true that I had been unable to see the result of my conjuring due to being exposed as a blood mage.

I hadn't practiced magic since that fateful day due to the fear of it drawing in my pursuer, being on the run forever was no way to live, I was exhausted but aware to come out of hiding would throw a spot light upon the reason for my exile and to be labelled a blood mage would lead to every community banishing me, they did not understand my power, they only feared it and fear can make people stupid, and stupidity I had seen lead to rash actions, so I like my mother was forced to hide my gift so I would not scare the normal people, an outcast, it is this surrounding ignorance I saw painted upon the faces of the villagers which is what lead me to practice in secret.

I felt like my hands were tied, either way I had to leave the room, I thought of Kian and wondered if I would see him again after the confusion of last night, as I descended the steps I noticed the inn was empty, it was very strange to see the place so still and peaceful it gave it an eerie feel, a sense of danger made me leave hastily. Stepping outside I realized I had tarried too long here as the light was no longer blinding me but slowly fading over the horizon, I didn't have much time to put distance between me and the sorcerer, I broke into a light jog which in armor is more strenuous than it looks, feeling the sweat gather after only a few feet, as I pulled away from the town the grassland seemed to stretch-out in front of me, even as my muscles began to ache I could only see more grass land, nowhere to hide and the light was almost gone, I felt apprehensive as the world began to darken, the beautiful blue sky dulled into a deep and darker blue, the warmth of the sun dissipated replaced by a the light chill of dusk, visibility began to lessen and soon I was walking slowly through a sea of darkness barely able to see inches in front of me.

I searched the horizon for any solid form, my eyes played tricks as shadows danced in the distance as a trick of the mind, my eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness as I marched on, I felt completely exposed in the middle of a field, no shelter, no money and nowhere to hide. I heard that unmistakable cry echo around me unable to tell its origin, only able to turn round in a panicked circle, I could not distinguish anything in the distance, I began to run forward my muscles straining from the earlier effort, I halted suddenly as I discerned a small figure moving toward me in the distance, I had the sinking feeling I recognized that dark shadow slowly closing in upon me, it was the black dog it had finally caught up with me, as the silhouette became clear, I felt a sense of dread, I would not out run this beast. Its ears were pointed, intimidating for a medium sized dog, it seemed to saunter up to me like an assured predator closing in upon its prey, it stood before me its cold eyes fixed upon me and its sharp teeth bared “Good boy”

My heart sank when I heard his voice, as he approached the dog it seemed to relax but kept a dark beady eye upon me as his master approached me, long dark hair, a strange yet handsome face, his eyes were dark yet piercing as he glared down at me, slender yet masculine physique overshadowed me, unsure as to whether he was human as I regarded him fleetingly with a fearful glance “I knew I would catch up with you eventually, why did you wake me from my slumber?”

“I woke you?” I stammered.

He narrowed his eyes “Your blood magic called me to rise” his eyes widened as if he had just had a sudden horrifying realization “You are a stupid little girl who didn't know what she was messing with aren't you!” he spat.

I had no idea what the right answer was as I tried to create space between us slowly hoping to go unnoticed “It is strange that a novice would have the power to bring me forth” he pondered.

He began to circle me eyeing me like a hungry lion, as his faithful hound watched on to assure me I had no means of escape, I still had no words, I felt like my ability to articulate had been frozen, it began to feel like one of my nightmares, I pinched at my skin, wincing as I felt the pain, this only confirmed my worst fears that I was awake and I was trapped alone in a field with a dark mage with no sense of humanity “You are awake trust your senses”

I looked to him shocked that he had observed what I had thought such a careful motion his voice was deep and smooth as he continued to taunt me, he sounded so assured, I on the other hand when I formed words sounded alike a tiny frightened mouse as my voice tremored “Why did you track me down?”

“We have been following who we thought to be a powerful dark mage but I see I am mistaken, well no sense in disappointing us both, my hell hound can have you”

The dog began to growl, I found a semblance of confidence to either stall the inevitable or save my life “Wait, I am a powerful mage but in this time magic is banished only to dark corner’s we are forced to practice in secrecy so I have been unable to perform magic of any kind for some time, I have no materials for spells and my Grimoire is lost to me, my town exiled me for using magic”

“It has been an age since I brought destruction upon this world and I has been longer still since I had a protégée, are you willing to walk into shadow with me?”

I had the feeling I had no choice in the matter, it may have been in the form of a question but my other option was not appealing, as I glanced at the hell hound lolling blood hungry tongue, salivating over the sides of its sharp teeth, was there a lesser of two evils, I did not feel ready or equipped to make this choice but I had to move as both appeared to become impatient at my indecision, the hell hound drew closer and I hastily took his out stretched hand “I will make you more powerful than you ever dreamed possible”


	3. protegee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyra has taken the necromancer upon his offer and upon returning to her home town things change

The moment I took his hand the world fell into darkness, he began leading me toward an unknown destination, I felt adrift in his dark world, I felt unsteady on my feet, I wasn't sure what surface I walking upon but it was no longer the grass, I looked to him he was on a mission his eyes set forth, I loosened my grip on his hand almost slipping my hand free "I wouldn't do that if I were you, this is an unforgiving place and you could not navigate it alone, I am not the only one who dwells here dark spirits wishing to possess a body would gladly evict you"

I grasped for his hand before it fell from my grip and I was lost to this dark abyss, it was like navigating in thick black smog, no air yet I could breathe, the necromancer was my anchor in this realm or plane, wherever here was, it was truly hidden and secret from the world I knew to be reality. He pulled me toward a door that materialized suddenly, pulling me inside a dank and dark dwelling, I could only assume was what he called home, no comforts of a normal home like heat or light, he must of decided I could function without both or I would have to learn how, the cold seeped through and under the skin chilling to the bone, and the atmosphere had an oppressive air, I could felt the dark spirits were lurking in the shadow hoping to snatch me, but the darkness seemed to flee from the necromancer, so even shadow feared this man and I was alone with him, I did not know why I wasn't more afraid, when I looked to him there was a fear but there was another feeling that would not reveal itself to me. 

He led me toward another door, leading me down a long staircase, into a well-stocked room with an eerie green glow, books, and jars of all shapes and sizes I did not care to guess as to what horrors lay within all of them, I felt drawn to the green flame, I walked over to the source, watching it dance, I tentatively reached out my hand only to have it snatched away "like a moth to the flame of darkness, this fire is dangerous, it will not only burn but consume you to brighten itself, you are here to learn not touch"

He released my hand, I pulled it to my side obediently and looked to him awaiting instruction, he walked over to his collection on books, scanning the titles before grabbing one with enthusiasm. I hadn't realized I was leaning upon a desk until he pulled out an uncomfortable wooden chair noisily and ask me to sit placing the book in front of me.  
I opened the book carefully it looked old and delicate, I could not read the writing in front of me, it had to be another language, I looked up at him puzzled, he looked disappointed "Can you not pass the incantation to read it?"

"No I cannot, is it not another language?"

"No it is protected from the eyes of the unworthy, I will return when you can read it"

He walked away into the darkness disappearing from sight, I sat in the green glow staring intently at the page my eyes straining after the first hour, my eyes burned, frustrated and fed up I closed my tired eyes rubbing them gently, muttering some unknown words in my haze, when I opened my eyes once more I could read it, it was a book on blood magic and its spells, I marveled at how clear it was, I gasped audibly.

I heard footsteps behind me swift "can you read it?"

"Yes I can" I said sounding quite proud of myself.

"You are a quick study my dear, we will soon test your powers and see how powerful you really are"

That statement chilled me as I realized I had told him I was powerful how would he react to finding out I was a mere novice who was clueless to the ways of blood magic, I didn't care to think about it as if I did I would certainly blow my cover with my sudden lack of confidence. I prayed I had half of my mother’s magical ability as it seemed I did not possess my father’s warrior instinct’s, all his teachings were lost upon me the moment I was in true mortal danger, so I had failed both of my parents in one failed swoop, now I couldn't fail the necromancer as I did believe the result would be a painful look of disappointment, I imagined he would throw me to the dark spirits of this plane and let them tear me apart.

He must of left the room again as when I pulled up from my chair nosily he was nowhere to be seen, I leant on the desk facing the room as my mind began to run away with me. I feared and yet revered this dark sorcerer, his power was palpable as it radiated in a dark glow from his mortal form, which I could imagine he could exist without but was more powerful within it. I made myself look busy as he re-entered the room, scanning the text quickly, a warning caught my eye ‘do not under any circumstances use your own blood when conjuring this will lead to unforeseen consequences, and in some cases you will be bound you to your spell permanently’  
I had made a glaring error in my first major blood magic casting, I had used my own blood and that is how the necromancer was able to track me, and now I was bound to him and his fate, this would become obvious at some point but for now I hoped I would be able to demonstrate a satisfactory level of magical ability.

He was staring at me I felt uneasy under his scrutiny, his face was unreadable, he walked over to me, prying the book from my hands “I want you to perform a spell for me”

“Any spell?”

“No one from the book you have been so intently reading my dear”

My eyes widened as I tried to recall any of the words from the book, I found myself beginning to panic, my breath became shallow, unbidden from my lips slipped words I had never heard before with a confidence and authority no of my own, the green flame appeared in my palm as a ball of beautiful green light, I had no idea what to do with it but I marveled at it hovering before me, it didn't burn but I felt its warm glow upon my hand, I placed it back in its open lantern, it return to flame once I released it.  
“You are full of surprises, that was not in the book but more advanced than what I asked of you so I have no qualms with your ability, now for a starting point would you like to learn how to punish those villagers who cast you out”

I should of thought it through more clearly but a spark of evil within me lead me to nod, grabbing my hand he lead me out of his dwelling back to the mortal realm in the same field, his whistled a high pitched call, a beastly dark horse soon appeared, huge animal, grunting and braying in a deranged manner until the necromancer lay his hand upon its mane, it fell strangely silent and still as he mounted the horse, he held his hand down to me, pulling me up beside him with ease, I held to him gently, as we raced back to the scene of the crime, we took a direct route which avoided all towns and built up areas, we stopped in a dark forest creating a fire with plain flame which was not as beautiful as magic flame but the warmth was a comfort for me not for him.

“In this realm the mortal body grows tired so it must recuperate, one of the many negative sides to this realm, I inhabit many others so should something happen to me here I would live again, a skill that is beyond you for the moment but it is infinitely useful”

“You can exist in more than one realm?”

“However it is not infinite you can only split your essence so many times before it becomes damaged”

“How many times?”

“I do not know, cease these questions and rest we will soon be outside your old village and I will need you at full strength”

I lay upon the hard ground wondering if I would manage to sleep, I felt his fingers trace my hair as he mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

I jolted up as dusk took hold “Did you use magic on me?”

“Yes your mind was racing I just emptied it so you could rest, today you get your revenge”

Why did that word sound so hollow to me, I know I thirsted for it and yet it didn't sound so grand in the spoken word, I looked up at him and back down to the floor, he dropped to his knees hooking his finger under my chin “Do not falter, they tossed you aside without hearing a word you had to say for yourself”

My cheeks flushed as he looked directly into my eyes, he looked away and pulled himself up offering me his hand, I took a deep breath and took his hand, he allowed me my privacy to bathe in a nearby stream, it was ice cold but the shock made me instantly alert and it served to remove any lingering tiredness, I cleaned my hair and body as swiftly as I could before the cold took hold, slowly trembling I pulled myself out, grabbing my trousers and shirt, pulling them on, pulling my boots over my trousers up to my knee, I was about to lace up my shirt, when I noticed my armor missing, my eyes darted around where I had left it, my mind began racing, I ran over to the Necromancer “My armor where is it?”

“There but I do not see why you wear such shoddy armor it would do little in your defense and it is too big for you, not very flattering”

“It is the last thing I have of my fathers I wish to keep it with me”

“If you must however I have something for you that I feel would be more suited to a Protegee of mine”

He passed me a bundle of clothes with long black boots atop them; I pulled out of sight to examine what he had given me, the material was strange and form fitting, the trousers were fitted yet easy to move in and the top was similar all black and long sleeves, the lace holding over the bust area stretched close to breaking point, I didn't want to know what I looked like, I felt strange and awkward but the material felt durable and it was clean, the only thing I took to was the boots that’s went over my knee, comfortable and room for a concealed dagger, the cloak bore a long dark hood to hide your face if necessary, this I threw on without hesitation, I leant against the tree, I rung my hair once more to dry it a little. The necromancer walked round to where I had been hiding, I guess I was taking too long. “Perfect that is how a protegee of the dark arts should look, sinister yet alluring”

I was unsure as to whether that was a compliment, I didn't get time to consider it as we mounted his monstrous horse to close in upon the town I grew up in, I was apprehensive as to what was about to happen, little did I realise I was on a slow ride to hell.  
As we approached the gates I dismounted quickly to cut of the necromancer from making the entrance to the town I heard a familiar voice shout “Who goes there?”

I pulled my hood down for dramatic effect, still they looked to confused “It’s Kyra”

“You know you are not welcome here, now leave before I call the town guard and have you thrown out on your ear again”

“Bring the guard you will need them” I added darkly.

I flashed the green flame into my hand blowing the gate wide open, with a massive hole in the middle, I stepped carefully through it, the town’s folk running in alarm as I walked in, I cast a multitude of spells none of which I had knowledge of previously, I stood satisfied at the disarray and aliments that befell the towns folk, nothing serious all merely to amuse me, the necromancer dragged me into a house, pulling me up the stairs out on to a balcony “I want you to witness this, I did not come here to watch child play my dear, watch”

As he said this he slid his arm around my waist pulling me against him, holding my face to keep me looking forward, I couldn't see anything but the mischief I had wrought running amuck, it amused me but soon I noticed in the graveyard in town the dead began rising from their graves, clawing at the soil pulling to the surface, then as if upon a mission they set towards the huddled villagers, at first their frightened screams entertained me until fear turned to agony, I tried to pull away I did not want to watch this, the blood curdling screams chilled my blood, I pulled at his arm, he wouldn't budge “Your killing them, that’s not what I wanted, stop this madness now please”

“No, I will not stop but you will watch this, if you believed dark magic led to silly games your very mistaken”

I muttered something under my breath, freezing the scene before us, again I marveled at power and knowledge I didn't know I had “What have you done?” he sounded truly shocked.

“I told you to stop them so I did it for you”

“How?”

“Now stop them”

He released my face, one wave of his hand and the dead dropped to the floor, I only hoped I had stopped them in time to save the townsfolk. With the scene still frozen before us he released me, I tore round toward the towns people, thankfully they only hand minor flesh wounds.  
I ran toward the graveyard to check upon on my parents graves but there was no unrest there, all but these two had risen, I muttered a quick prayer before walking from the town out the way I came, well now it was confirmed I was a dark mage I would be forever exiled from every community as the word spread, now truly I did not belong, I looked to the necromancer who still stood upon the balcony which for a final amusement I forced it to collapse. I would deal with his wrath later now I had a smile upon my face and I relished his angry screams despite feeling the pain of his impact with the floor, I continued to walk it became easier to breath and the agonizing sharp pains faded and dulled as he healed so did I. It was strange I felt as though I had an unknown purpose or one I wasn't recalling fully, as this power was almost equal to his and I wasn't gifted this to be his underling, I could hear him hot upon my trail, I felt myself forced off my feet crashing to the floor, he rolled me over holding me down, "I will deal with you in private" he said as we disappeared from the rage of the townsfolk who recoiled hoping that was the last time they had seen us both.


	4. mortal needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The necromancer wants to kill Keyra but his mortal half has other ideas

When we appeared in his dark dwelling the mood changed, he tried to hold a dark air of authority but you could tell his curiosity was piqued by my powers and how they were over running his, he held me down “Never interfere with my magic again you hear me”

“I hear you but I can promise nothing” Were this confidence came from confused me and frustrated him and he growled angrily. I pushed him off me and walked towards the stairs that led up, I hadn't seen them earlier, he seized my hair and pulled me back to him crying “You infuriating woman I should kill you” 

My scalp stung as he pulled my hair harder, he pressed his lips to my neck softly, kissing down to my shoulder blade, in-between each kiss I could feel his warm breath upon my neck and his body pressed against me, repeating the motion down the other side of my neck, he slid his hand over my body down toward the top of my trousers, sliding his fingers beneath the material between my legs, his breath became shallow as he felt how wet I was for him, he whispered breathlessly in my ear “We shouldn't give in to all the urges of these mortal bodies”

He however did not stop, his fingers traced my slick entrance, softly sliding over my lips, pushing his fingers in gently, he growled deeply as his passion continued to grow, his free hand held to right my right breast squeezing harshly, before clawing at the material ripping at my shoulders, pushing the top down to reveal the tops of my shoulders, he proceeded to kiss the fresh skin now free to his touch, his lips trailed over my shoulders, his fingers continued to push in and out probing for that perfect spot, when he found it I cried out leaning into him, he pulled his fingers out and turned me to him “Why are you not afraid of me?”

“Why does it matter?”

I pulled away, I grabbed his hand dragging him up, it was like I knew where I was going, as I pulled him in to the bedroom, he looked consumed with the same lust, the mortal body still longed for touch and desired to be pleasured.

I pulled him to me kissing him hungrily; locking upon his dark eyes made me shiver with delight and tremble in fear, it was a strange mix, didn't make me want to stop in fact the additional rush and adrenalin made me more vociferous in my passion, he seemed thrown by my taking charge and decided to correct that after peeling away my clothes, he pulled my arms above my head tying me to the bedpost, he removed his armor and then sat down looking at me “Once again my dear I have you right where I want you helpless and at my mercy be thankful this mortal body begs for your touch or my mercy might not be so enticing” he licked his lips.  
He looked as though he was struggling to hold back these urges as his breathing became short and loud as he drew closer, he took his time teasing me making me whimper and groan with anticipation, his skin was soft and warmer than I expected, he slid his fingers over my cheeks before tickling them down my arms, sides and body, tickling down my legs and back up, my skin covered in goosebumps, I pulled at the rope groaning as he slid his tongue over my hard nipples, he sucked one gently while groping harshly at the other breast, then swapped the sensations, I was desperate to free of these bonds as my lust was consuming me I had to have him inside me now but he wouldn't allow it, he slid his fingers over my throbbing sex, I was dripping wet, he circled my clit gently, taking pleasure in watching my expressions of ecstasy and frustration, he increased the pressure as my juices flowed, he could hear how close I was as I moaned louder the more intense the pleasure got, he stopped enjoying my frustration.  
He finally released me and I tore his clothes away with vigor, revealing a wonderfully toned physique, with a very impressive erection.  
He pushed me on to the bed, climbing over me, pressing his throbbing cock to my entrance, he thrust in harshly and deep, I gasped as the sharp pain I had not been prepared for, it passed quickly despite him keeping up a forceful and swift pace, the feel of him thrusting so hard and fast brought back the orgasmic build up stopped earlier, I felt it building slowly until he became very animalistic in the throes of passion, I came hard and fast, crying out my delight, as the climax subsided I felt him drawing closer leading me to another smaller climax but no less gratifying, as I cried out a second time, I felt him loose the control he was holding on to, with a deep guttural moan, he released his warmth deep inside me, as his moans slowly subsided he dropped next to me breathing heavily “As amazing as this was we cannot be distracted again”

As he said this he pulled himself up dressing as quickly as possible, instructing me to do the same, leading me back downstairs, he sat me down with a that same blood magic book, the spells were to bring about diseases, death and destruction, as I looked over them I could hear him pacing behind me, I turned to face him, leaning upon the desk “What is it?”

“I feel strange, it’s this stupid mortal half, I thought I could satisfy my lust but I want more”


	5. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The necromancer is not what he seems

Upon saying this he pinned me to the desk breathing heavily, pressing his lips softly to mine, the passion took us over, the kiss became deeper, his tongue fighting for dominance, releasing my wrists, I sat up to meet him still locked in a hungry kiss, he pulled away breathlessly “I need to tell you something”

“Can it wait?”

“Not long, no”

It was like we craved each other, that light of desire burning in his dark eyes always pulled me in, it felt like being in a whirlwind, the action was constant and all consuming, it was never enough, so the plans to make me an expert of the dark arts was more than side tracked, we had paused briefly, he looked to me "I though power to be the only I craved"

"I never thought my desires were so dark"

"So we have both been caught off guard by this"

"Yes when you said you want to test my abilities this is not what I envisioned, I can never return home no community will accept me and they will hunt me down"

"I must warn you if stay upon this plane too long as a full human you will not be able to return to your own plane again, as here you do not need to rest, eat or drink to sustain your body however in the mortal realm you must do these things to survive, it has been two days so you may still return thirsting, hungry and exhausted but you can survive, too long and the mortal body will die upon returning to your own realm, so your time here must either be brief or you must remain here, I understand you need time to decide but you do not have much time I am afraid, I had meant to explain the difference between this world and yours but I found myself busy"

"I have to return today or stay here for good, I cannot imagine staying here, I do not belong in this dead realm neither do I belong in the mortal realm"

So I had a choice to make, I wanted to go back to moments ago that whirlwind of pure carnal pleasure, I felt a weight upon my mind, I could not live here, there was nothing to do, the darkness and whispers from the dark spirits would lead me to insanity and once it took me I would slip into the darkness, so I had to bad options, one would kill me in the mortal realm but the other would put me back on the run, I took a deep breath and to his shock I threw my arms around him and hugged him to me, he held me tentatively, he remained rigid as I pulled away he looked at me confused “What?” I questioned.

“I feel strange, I do not understand it, you should fear me but you hold to me, why?”

“Why does it matter?”

“I need power without this dark power I would die a mortal and final death, I must be feared to remain in power, the darkness thrives upon it”

“You will die without it?”

“Yes, I will die, I used dark magic to save myself and family during the time of the plague, due to the power of the spell I was paid a visit by a dark elf who offered me power, telling me the spell I had cast would have unforeseen consequences, he said he could save me and my family permanently, he only saved me, he tricked me into believing a group under his influence were responsible, given the power boost I lost my composure and destroyed their whole town, massacring everyone in it, raising the dead to take the living, I was deceived and now after all things I have done for him I fear death, I have done so many evil things to save my own life, I am sure to suffer a hell of my own making, that is why I put myself into a deep slumber, I found this place and if I stayed here my power sustained and my human body didn't die but I was hidden from his sight, being woken puts me upon his radar but I have yet to feel him searching for me but I remain weary”

I had thought him only pure evil, this tale made him sound human and trapped, I know no one would understand considering the evil he had done and I could see that but looking at him now he didn't look very menacing or sound evil to me, I could see his fear and I wanted to promise to save him but I doubted I would be able to save myself.

“I would like to return to the mortal realm before it is too late”

“You will be hunted down”

“I know but if I die and remain here I am stuck for eternity, a lost soul waiting for an innocent to possess to reap revenge upon them as my mind is lost, that cannot be me”

“I will return with you, I can protect you”

“No I do not want you putting yourself in danger for me”

“I can die and return, I will sacrifice myself for you, I can say it was my influence that drove you, I can do some good, it is not enough but it is something”

“No I won’t allow it”

“You have no choice I am stronger than you, you can’t stop me so I will help you whether you want me to or not”

I felt confused yet strangely thankful to him and a pang of guilt, I had put him in danger unknowingly, I had thought I was the one being hunted but it turns out he was in hiding to, I had to sneak away but I had no idea how to leave this place, I had to learn to escape and find new clothes after the destruction of mine.


	6. The mortal realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerya tries to get herself back to the mortal realm

I had to put on damaged clothes and boots, covering enough, with my cloak it would have to suffice for its purpose, and sneak away. I knew returning the mortal realm would be a mistake but I had to discover a way back without the necromancer, I would not risk him to save myself, I have a darkness within me but it does not define me or every action I take, I did both wrong and right, good and evil dwell in my heart and for now the loudest voice was good. I skulked in darkness in his basement reading sparingly of other realms, I found I would need an anchor as power to walk in this realm safely but what other than the necromancer I was unsure as to what would be powerful enough. 

I had to research as fast as I could before he discovered me, I was running against the clock, I had once thrived upon pressure but now it only served to raise my anxiety, making it more difficult to think clearly, so I concluded that I should I just chance it, not a well thought out conclusion but all I had time for, a noise flooded my ears as I continued to read, clocks ticking loudly echoing around me growing louder, so loud I held to my ears protectively, this was serving as a reminder that my time was running short, the pressure was tight around my chest as it pained and strained with each breath, I could barely hear him searching for me upstairs, I strained to hear anything beyond the ticking clocks. I attempted to sneak up the stairs back toward the way out.

I knew I had to do this alone, so I edged quietly toward that door still holding to my ears, I feared what was on the other side of it, I had heard the whispers of those dark spirits that dwelled here and they frightened me, their thoughts twisted and poisonous, I would imagine if you were subject to this for a long time your mind would surely warp. I held to the handle hesitating, the clocks fell in with the back ground noise, as looking back one last time, as I stepped out I heard his voice “No don’t go out there”

The ticking clocks silenced as the trap had been set and I had stepped into it swiftly, the darkness surrounded me, I heard the accusing voices of my parents, their disappointment, it hurt to hear the words in their voices but I knew it was not them so I forced my way forward, creating the green flame in my hand to ward back the darkness. The inability to see here was a small blessing as once illuminated these hellish beings motioned threateningly toward me, screeching and howling in an inhuman manner and octave upon touching the light, I barely managed to fight the reflex to cover my ears, the pain burned through my ear canal. 

They finally began to hold back at the boarder of the light glaring with unforgiving eyes, such hate and madness burned in their eyes, I could barely breath, my lungs were heavy, struggling more for each breath the further I pulled from the necromancers escape, I dragged my feet forward, verbal threats and taunts echoed from all around me, I looked to my feet focusing only upon my motion, I could not block out their foul words, as tears escaped my eyes but I kept moving. The green flame flickered and dulled in my hand I began to run hastily forward fearing the darkness closing in on me, I did not even know where I was running to so I focused my thoughts upon home, the darkness closed in and I thought I am doomed, my heart pounding heavily as the light disappeared and the angry spirits closed around me, I felt them clawing at my skin, as I fell to the floor, I felt coldness run through me. 

I had been foolish to navigate a dark realm alone but despite my stupidity I knew why I had done it, to avoid what now had come to pass, the necromancer held me in his arms leading us out back to the mortal realm, the thirst, hunger and tiredness took hold before I could scold him for following me, I slipped into a deep sleep. I woke from a vivid dream, I dreamt of how things could be and I smiled before the reality took hold and brought visions of mobs of villagers calling for our heads, torches and pitchforks talking of us like we were monsters.

“Are we monsters?”

“You are not; I cannot say so for myself maybe that is the title I earned from the massacre I wrought in the name of vengeance”

“I do not think this of you”

“Then why ask?”

“I fear that is what I may become, I have always feared this, bad things happen to bad people right?”

“No they happen to everyone, where is this all coming from?”

“I hate to sound scared but I am afraid of what or who I am maybe the villagers were right, I am an abomination, I chose to practice dark magic despite my parent’s warnings, it just intrigued me and now I have ruined your life in the process”

“My life was sadly already in ruin, you have brought a light to my darkness”

A wave of emotion flooded my eyes “I didn't want you to follow me, I don’t want you hurt more than you already are, not for me”

“What are you to do here then forever live on the run from the wrath of your village?”

“I do not know what to do I am afraid but I fear for you more”

“I am a force to be reckoned with my dear, I can look after myself”

I fixed him with a harsh glare “Do nothing unwise, please”

We were forced to walk around to find a village and stealthily look for some minor provisions before we should starve or die of thirst, I borrowed clothes for myself as we stoal what we could carry quietly pulling away into the night unseen, we ate and drank taking the edge off the dizzying hunger, and the clothes, a dress made for a barmaid, the necromancer actually laughed and it sounded like a foreign sound escaping his lips as he choked upon it but continued to snort at my attire, it was nice to see him amused, I curtsied for effect, eliciting raucous laughter as he got the hang of the sound, for a moment his eyes shone brown until they darkened again.

We camped away from the town, a distance to remain unseen, this time at least I had the body heat of the necromancer to feel some comfort it, in his arms I felt strange yet safe, I drifted off.


	7. best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyra has a plan

We awoke in each other’s arms, both awake we both pretended to still be asleep just to remain in the embrace a while longer, I pulled myself up lazily “What do we do now?”

“We clear your name”

“I will not do it at your expense”

“There is no other way”

“There must be, I just have to think”

He grabbed my shoulders firmly and looked me directly in the eye “Do not worry for me I can and will return to you”

I couldn't stop the tears that spilled from eyes as the horrific thought of his death, I did not want to witness anymore of his pain and I wanted even less to be the source of that pain “No, I will not watch you die”

“You may not have a choice”

“I will find a way”

He released my shoulders in a frustrated manner, grumbling to himself about my stubborn nature, this made me smile, I thought that maybe if I could find Kian he would hear me out, he was well respected and if I could get him on side maybe this could be the solution I had hoped for, the problem was is I didn't know where to look. 

The necromancer eyed me with suspicion as I lost myself in thought “What are you up to?” He asked pointedly.

“Nothing”

“You are not a skilled liar, its written all over your honest and apparent emotions, what is it?”

“I have a friend of influence who if I can get him on side people may listen”

“Most frightened people are not reasonable, and who is this friend?”

“You met him already, well you possessed him would be more apt”

“Him, no I would rather die”

“Why?, he is a friend he would care enough to help me”

“No”

“You did not answer my question, why not?”

“I am no fool I felt what he felt for you and trust me friendship was the last thing on his mind, I will not allow him time alone with you”

“You do not trust my affection for you?”

“Yes I trust it but I will not barter you future upon the favor of this man, he has trust and station do not assume he won’t use it to benefit himself”

“He would not”

“Do not be naive, keep thinking”

I felt annoyance as he mocked me, he did know kian as I did, I would find him and I would go alone to prevent revealing the necromancer. I was feeling devious as I plotted, I had found a spell that would lead me to whom ever I wished my mind had to be only filled with them, I had to picture them in my mind and feel a connection then magic would connect us psychically, it sounded straightforward but to cast a spell on the necromancer there was no way that would be straight forward.  
I smiled at the necromancer, we had not left our camp outside the village, I led him into the forest until I felt surrounded and hidden from sight, pushing him against a tree, grabbing the back of his neck I pulled his lips to meet mine, he slid his arms around me tightly pressing our bodies closer, his hands began searching as our tongues danced over the others, sending a tingling sensation though my body fueling my passion, he began pulling up my dress, hooking his fingers under my knee wrapping my leg around him as he traced my thigh with his fingers, my breath quickened as he teased around my inner thigh, he pulled away from the kiss gasping for breath searching for my eyes as he locked me in an intense gaze, he pulled out a blade, I gasped on a reflex “Do not worry it is only to make some needed improvements to this dress”

He cut the fabric open a long slit up both sides of my thighs, I was aroused by his urgency “Now I can do this with ease”

Turning me away from him, he pulled me back against him, sliding his fingers down and through the slit to edge between my legs, I groaned as his fingers traced over my clit and down over my entrance, I was dripping wet for him, begging for touch, he slid his fingers around my clit eliciting cries of delight he continued while softly trailing kisses down my neck, as my cries of delight became cries of ecstasy, he increase the pressure, my sex was throbbing, I could feel the orgasm building quickly, I groaned as I tipped over that delicious edge, he swiftly turned me back to him, he took me in a passionate kiss pressing his erection to my thigh, groaning softly into my mouth, he pulled himself free of his trousers which had been imprisoning his impressive throbbing cock.  
He forced my hand around the shaft, I pumped gently, his eyes were closed his face was that of pure ecstasy, his head was slick as I traced my fingers over it, he forced me to release him, pulling the skirt aside, hitching me up against the tree, tracing my entrance with his head, teasing me and I hungered for him inside me, he thrusted in gently at first, enjoying the wetness coating his cock with appreciative groans of how good it felt, gentle gave way to a forceful haste, his groans became deep and loud, as he filled me up and then slowly pulled out I relished the feel of him driving himself back in the friction thrilled and aroused me.  
I was close to crying out a second time, upon hearing my groans he quickened his thrusts into a vigorous mind blowing rhythm, we came together groaning in harmony as the pleasure took us, I arched my back as he released himself inside me, trembling in the aftershocks of our shared orgasms I whispered a spell and then I kissed him softly upon the lips, he pulled out and placed himself back into his trousers, I smiled as he fixed himself still longing to touch him, as the spell took its desired effect, I ran to him and aided him to sit against the tree as he drifted into a short slumber.

I quickly washed myself in a nearby river, the cold startled me and focused me upon my task, stepping free of the river I pulled my dress back on welcoming its warmth against my skin, I looked to the forest as a pang of guilt shot through me, I hoped he would be safe, he had looked so sweet and peaceful I felt guilt for tricking him but I needed to do this alone, he had aided me last time at his own risk but I would not allow it again.  
I began focusing my thoughts upon Kian, thinking only of him, the first few times I appeared next to the necromancer, as my mind drifted to him at the last moment, this frustrated me but I smiled knowing he was who I couldn't draw my mind from. I focused again, taking a deep breath only thinking and recalling Kian, finally I appeared somewhere new many towns over, I saw Kian upon his horse about to pull into the village I as discreetly as I could called him over, he turned riding over to me as I pulled away from the lights in the town, he dismounted his horse, I heard his feet thud to ground, I turned to him hoping he still cared enough for me. Upon seeing it was me he cried.

“Kyra thank god we thought you lost to this dark sorcerer, to see that it is untrue is a relief, and how did you escape his clutches?” Hugging me tightly, pulling back to hear my response.

“He did not imprison me, he is not what you think, I am here to ask for your aid will you help clear my name of these accusations, and you know them to be false”

“I do not know them to be false, you have consorted with the dark have you not and now you speak kindly of him, you sound as if you are under his spell, he has blinded you, you cannot see him as he truly is”

“Your wrong I am the only one who sees his true nature”

“Strange to hear you speak so highly of a murderer, this only makes me believe that he truly has corrupted you”

“You will tell me where he is so we can bring this abomination to justice and save your soul from damnation”

“I will not tell you anything”

How had this gotten so out of hand so quickly, Kian grabbed my shoulders forcefully, eyeing me wearily “why do you protect this twisted creature?”

“He is not a twisted creature, he has done terrible things and he knows this but I think he can change”

“It’s laughable you sound like a woman in love”

My silence infuriated Kian “You don’t love him do you?”

“Oh dear god, tell me you have not allowed this monster into your bed?”

I remained silent recalling my lack of skill with lying however my silence was speaking volumes “You are tainted, the very thought of his hands upon you makes me sick to my stomach, I know now that you are truly in need of help, he tricked you, that explains it”

“I was not tricked, there is so much more to him, if you would only listen to me”

Kian’s fury was confusing, why was he so angry, had the necromancer been right he had harbored some desires for me, I should of lied but I did not wish to deceive him or lead him on, he grabbed me quickly and before I could think straight, he bound and gagged me dragging me into the town prison, pushing me into cell and locking me in “Well we shall see how quickly your lover comes to your rescue shall we” I pleaded will my eyes to him but he was unmoved, I had never seen him be so cruel.

He ribbed the jailer “We shall soon have that dark sorcerer, now that we have his whore” He pointed angrily at me, then he smiled darkly, which unnerved me.


	8. The truth will not set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured Keyra begins to panic

I had spent a long night ruminating on my foolish behaviour, thinking can become a dangerous pass time if abused it can force a mind into irrationality, i couldn’t focus as I felt like the walls were closing in on me, my mind raced as I continued to berated myself for not listening to the necromancer.   
I pressed my head against the cold wall of my cell, a agonising fury and shame took me and in a irrational reflex I smashed my head solidly against the wall, the pain radiating through my head, it subsided the agony flowing through my pained tears, in the depths of dispair that I had fallen weighed upon me heavily, I struggled to breathe.   
I took a deep breath trying to bring myself back to a rational state of mind but I felt like I was drowning, the panic and alarm held me deep under. My head throbbed bringing me back to the moment, i looked around my small cell, taking another breath i tried desperately to calm down I did not want the necromancer to come to my rescue, I had to get myself into this mess I would not drag others into it especially him.

A flash of bitter anger stung me as I recalled the betrayal of Kian, my mind turned to wicked thoughts surely there was some way to use this to my advantage, I could seduce Kian but in my current state it may not work so well, I surveyed my torn muddy clothes and felt my matted unkempt hair knowing I must be a sight.   
I tried to concentrate on the necromancer this only increased the pain shooting through my head. 

Kian returned his smile did nothing to calm my fears, my alarm grew “You wouldn’t believe it of all the luck they stumble upon your wicked master asleep in the forest”

My eyes widened i had thought he was out of sight and safe, I had played this all wrong and now everyone was paying the price, I felt sick to my stomach, my paniced gaze remained upon Kian who called them to drag him in to the opposite cell “Aww look the lovers are reunited for one final night” he laughed cruelly before storming out of the prison.

The necromancer pulled himself up dusting off his armour, pulling the gag from my mouth, "I thought you were safe, I am so sorry, I am a fool"

"Calm down Keyra, realising what you had done, I let them find me so I could do what I planned to, clear your name so you can live in your own realm with what passes as a normal life”

“No I told you I will not go along with this”

“And I told you, you wouldn’t have a choice”

“We can both leave we are powerful enough”

“Yes but where would we go?, other realms have their own laws and things work differently, some more dangerous than others, none are designed to support mortal life, they have their own forms of life which live differently, so here is safer for you and here you can live the longest and happiest life”

“But I will not be happy without you, I brought you into my life and I want you to stay in it”

“I know” he whispered “I will return to you trust me”

“Oi” the jailor bellowed “Don’t be getting too friendly you’re here for crimes against nature so your time should be spent thinking on that”

The necromancer laughed to himself “some humans are so convinced they understand the world and yet their narrow minds close off such a realm of possibilities, magic should not be feared and outlawed it should be revered and taught to all those with the mind for it, I know its not just dark magic that was outlawed, that’s why they killed your parents”

“What?” I had never known of their fate I had been told so many tales I had never been able to decipher the truth from the lies.

“They were abominations those two, the apple don’t fall far from the tree now does it”

“Yes your mother offered to heal a man she used magic they cried witch and dragged her to this cell, as they were about to drag her to her death, your father charged in and wouldn’t allow it so they killed him to, thankfully you were not witnesses to this nightmare"

“Is this true?” I questioned.

The jailor looked long and hard at me before adding “Yeah that’s about right I reckon, I didn’t do the executing mind, young master Kian’s father dealt with that”

I couldn’t process what I was hearing, I could only hear the blood pumping loudly in my ears as my rage grew, I wanted to tear this place down and face that two faced son of a bitch, he must of known what his father did, not only did he keep it from me but he befriended me in my grief the little worm, I seethed at his hypocrisy, calling the necromancer a danger when his father was guilty of murder, I do not care how justified they felt, they had innocent blood upon their hands.

“How long have you known?” I turned to the necromancer.

“I saw it as I touched these bars, one of my many talents, a death echo or memory lingers upon the deathbed, and sadly your father died here in the arms of your mother”

“Oh dear god, history repeats its self, I finally find love and I am to die before I can know its joy”

“Love?”

“Yes what would you call it?”

“I just had never heard you say it”

“I know it hasn’t been long and it seems rushed but I would give my life for you”

“So you understand why I must do this”

“Just because I understand doesn’t mean I agree with it, I said I would die for you I would never want the same of you, I could not bare it”

“And you think I could?”

“No but love is selfish, I will not see it come to pass”

“I told you, you will have no choice”

“Bloody hell you two and your feelins, got a mind to gag you both”

“Touch her and I will kill you”

“No need for threats sir just don’t want to suffer your drama is all”

“Fine I shall remove your hearing”

With that the jailor ran out screaming of how the evil sorcerer had taken his hearing, this amused the necromancer, he turned back to me smiling “Alone at last”

“We must escape”

“And what spend your life on the run?, that is no life”

“we cant stay here, I don’t want to be in such a cruel society, killing people for their gifts, my parents were innocent, we stay they will kill us both”

“I will take all of the blame”

“They wont care, its obvious Kian will not protect me as I had hoped”

“I am sorry, I warned you of his intent for you”

“Are you seriously sneaking in a very polite I told you so?”

“I would not dream of it” He smirked.

“What should we do?” I looked to him searching for answers.


	9. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the necromancer and Keyra must face the towns folk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the new achieve warning.

I searched his beautifully haunting dark eyes for an answer, the answer I wanted but instead I saw a resigned look, a deflated demeanor accompanied by lost look in the eyes, with a hint of acceptance of the pain that waited for him. As I observed his misery I felt that despair take me back into its cold embrace, I felt myself sinking once again under the darkened waters, I struggled to breath as I felt my surroundings grew distant, I couldn't breathe, I was gasping for air despite knowing it surrounded me, my chest tightened, it was as if in a vacuum.

Suddenly I felt arms around me, holding to me tightly and a voice calling me back, I took a deep breath and pulled myself back, I didn't care how he had done it, I needed to be in his arms, I held to him with an equal urgency, clinging to him, I never wanted to let him go. I was convinced in my irrational mind that if I held to him I would never lose him and everything would be alright, this moment would stretch out over time and never end and I would not have to face what the townsfolk had planned for us, I sobbed and muttered all my fears unintelligibly, rambling between heaving breaths.

Kian chose that moment to tear him from my arms, I grasped at thin air frenzied by his sudden absence, four guards gagged and bound us under Kian’s instruction. I was dragged away from him kicking and screaming up the steps out into the square amongst a blur of angry villagers, all I could see was bright torches flashing around me, my ears heard only their distaste and hatred mixed with their fear and ignorance as they shouted and spat at me as I was led up steps toward an execution stage.  
Everything began to run in slow motion making this dreadful moment drag out, adding to my growing dread, I tried to plant my heels to the ground to stop this slow terrifying walk toward the death block, nothing could stop the forward motion, this hell was made greater by the absence of the necromancer, I longed to be running far from here with him at my side I would not care where.  
I was forced to kneel before this incensed crowd, baying for my blood, as my head was pushed harshly against the block, the I smell and sight of dried blood filled my heightened senses, sending a chill down my spine, they wanted me to suffer, not just death but feel the terror grip and tear at my soul, knowing death was nearing when every instinct cried for survival, begging me to escape, I could see no escape, my mind drifted as I wondered of those who had suffered a similar end, how many where truly guilty of the crimes they were accused, how many innocent men and women had been tortured, while their cries of innocence fell upon deaf ears, I may be guilty of practicing magic but I had hurt no one, in fact I had prevented people from being hurt but no one would hear me. I became aware of my chest aching as my heart pumped wildly at the thought of my impending doom, straining against its prison, almost lurching itself free.

I heard the crowd cry out toward a new target, I could barely focus upon the necromancer who looked a bloody mess, this only added to my pain, I pulled against my bonds, this tightened them and burned the skin around my wrists, the pain shot through me as I wrenched my shoulders straining the joints with agonizing force, making them stretch in impossible angles to get to him but no matter how I pulled and strained I could not gain my freedom, they continued to hold me down, crushing my head upon the block in retaliation to my attempts to break free. I heard them drop him next to me with a sickening thud, I could hear Kian crying for so called justice as like mad dogs the crowd barked in crazed agreement, I turned to the necromancer, who looked more human in that moment than I had seen him, his blue eyes glazed over, revolted by the blood stained block he was forced toward, I felt so helpless, I could not help him or myself.

Kian walked triumphantly up the steps, he was enjoying the power and affection of the ignorant towns folk, I felt a wave of disappointment as I had once thought him such a kind man I was obviously mistaken as I watched as the clear line of good evil swapped places and blurred, the necromancer from my perspective was an innocent man tricked into a maddened grief and now Kian thinking himself judge and jury over things he knew nothing about was sentencing us both to death for the crime of doing things beyond his comprehension. It dawned upon me in a clear crystallized moment that would be another reason the necromancer was more than willing to accept this fate, he believed he owed a penance for his previous crimes, so he wanted to pay with his blood. As that clear moment faded I fell back into the blur of the current events.  
I had never known fear like this before, an all-consuming panic that puts every sense upon overdrive, I felt someone drag me up and pull me away from the block, I was pulled back down into the stunned crowd as Kian announced my innocence pointing the blame at the wicked necromancer, the crowd took up his chant and soon forgot my existence among them “You can see better from here, this will teach you to never use magic ever again”

The necromancer looked relieved as they removed me from harms way, I looked up at his bloody face, I couldn't take this, I managed to pull away from Kian and began to scramble toward the stage, as I reached the steps the executioner was shocked away from his task as the guards reached for me, missing me by mere inches, snatching angrily at air as I dodged them, my adrenalin fueling my mad dash, I was almost to him when a guard in a panic to serve his purpose quickly plunged a blade into the necromancers stomach. My eyes widened as I saw his eyes roll over in agony, I screamed muffled by the gag but I could swear there was more of a tortured agony than sadness in my scream, after which everything was so silent and in that moment I think I felt my heart break, in the confusion of that traumatic moment as it felt as though my heart was ripped out of my chest, the pain was agonizing, as the necromancer fell to his knees I grabbed to my chest, I feel to my knees, looking into his grief stricken eyes flooding with tears of pain, I would of mouthed I loved him but I was unable, so I could only hope he saw it in my eyes. I felt a warmth rush over me as I hit the ground, the searing pain dulled for a moment, then everything went black.

In pain and drenched in a cold swear the necromancer woke with a horrified start in the other realm, he tore out of his room, donning his clothes and armor with haste, he tore out of his hideaway heading to the mortal realm, searching for Keyra. As he manically finally found his way back to his own deathbed, his heart sunk as he could sense another deathbed near his own, he looked to the dry blood fearing what memory it would bring forth, with a sense of dread he slowed as he reached the edge of the dried blood, he stared intensely at the line he feared to cross, forcing his stiff muscles into an unwilling motion forward, his body strained. He jolted back as he saw the final moments he had feared, Keyra dying muttering his name as her final breathe escaped her bloody lips.  
He dropped to knees crying out in agony, his crying awoke the townsfolk who curiously flocked to the cry, this would be a time curiosity was a killer as a furious grief stricken necromancer pulled himself up, setting the town a flame with a mere whisper, his powers seemed stronger, fueled by his grief, he gladly laid waste to each villager, some died at his bare hand others in the agony of the flames, he hunted down Kian, tearing his throat out after he spoke of the location of Keyra’s grave. His final act as a human being was to visit keyra’s grave, with her he buried his humanity, the human half died upon that day, he lost her and lost himself to the darkness.


End file.
